The invention relates to a system for enhancing the lighting system of an implement pulled by a vehicle, such as a tractor.
Current production John Deere 7000 and 8000 Series Tractors have enhanced rear warning and turn signal systems in order to improve the likelihood that drivers following the tractors on the roadways will recognize when the tractor changes from a normal transport to a turning mode, especially a left turn mode. This enhanced lighting approximates the signal lighting on the rear of a passenger car. In the normal transport mode, amber lights flash on all four corners of the cab roof. In the turn signal mode, the flash rate of the roof lights increases on the side of the vehicle towards which the tractor is turning, while on the opposite side the roof lights remain steadily on. Also, with the enhanced system, red lamps are added at fender level, and these also flash on and off on the turning side and, on the opposite side, remain steadily on.
Most implements or towed vehicles, such as a planter or plow, etc., which are coupled to and pulled by a tractor, do not have this enhanced lighting functionality and such implments are typically connected electrically to the tractor electrical system via a standard 7-pin ASAE connector. It would be desirable to provide such an implement with enhanced lighting while still permiting use of the standard 7-pin ASAE connector.